Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub and spray assemblies for directing wash fluid onto articles within the tub. To assist with cleaning the articles, the wash fluid may include detergent. For example, the detergent may be mixed with water to form the wash fluid. Certain dishwasher appliances include detergent dispensers to provide detergent at suitable times during operation of the dishwasher appliances. A user of the dishwasher appliance may load the detergent dispenser with detergent prior to starting the dishwasher appliance, and the detergent dispenser directs detergent into the wash chamber during operation of the dishwasher appliance in order to form wash fluid within the wash chamber.
Detergent dispensers can have certain shortcomings. For example, detergent may cling to the detergent dispenser and build up over time. Such build up is unsightly and can also negatively affect operation of the detergent dispenser. In addition, detergent comes in various forms, such as liquid, powder, tab or packet. Powder detergent can cake within the detergent dispenser if the detergent dispenser is not properly flushed with fluid. The caked power detergent can hinder subsequent operation of the detergent dispenser. However, removing caked powered detergent from the detergent dispenser can be difficult and inconvenient.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for hindering or preventing accumulation of detergent within a detergent dispenser of the dishwasher appliance would be useful. In particular, a dishwasher appliance with features for flushing a detergent dispenser of the dishwasher appliance would be useful.